project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Geodude Line/SM
Geodude can be commonly found on Route 12 or Blush Mountain. Graveler can be found with moderate chance on Route 17. Golem can be acquired through an in-game trade on Tapu Village. The Geodude line is one of the lucky Gen I Pokemon to receive an Alola Variant form, trading its Ground typing for Electric, and gaining some thick eyebrows in the process. In previous games, Geodude was one of the earliest Pokemon you could find, and its typing and stats helped make it an early-game staple. However, Alola introduces the Shock Rock around the Third Island. This would hinder Geodude's ability to function, as it generally loses its luster as the game progresses. In addition to that, its new Electric typing is a double-edge sword. While Water, Grass, and Ice do less to it, it loses its STAB Earthquake that it loves, and also gains a 4x weakness to Ground attacks compared to its original 2x. Graveler is mediocre even with the Eviolite, as Sun and Moon introduces many new stronger attacks to bring it down to Sturdy range. Its movepool is lacking as well, given that the strongest STAB Electric it gets is Wild Charge, a recoil move that it may not appreciate as much. Do not be discouraged however, as the Geodude line works with its old tricks again. In a game where the AI plays smart, setting up is a recommended strategy. Thus, Stealth Rock and Rock Polish are neat moves once again for it to run. Just be prepared, for it to lag around the stretch towards the Pokemon League. Important Matchups * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): '''The Geodude line will have an easier time if it has learned Rock Blast for this match. The neat thing about Rock Blast is, as a multi-hit move, it can break through Mimikyu's Disguise and continue hitting at least one more time. Mimikyu can score at the worst, a 3HKO with either move non-critical on Eviolite Graveler or Golem. The SOS Haunter's damage is insignificant, although Hypnosis will be a pain if it hits. That is why, Graveler/Golem should aim to take out Mimikyu as quickly as possible with its strong STAB. The SOS Gengar should not come out at all, as it can kill Graveler or Golem with Shadow Ball easily. Gyro Ball is another option to take advantage of, relying on Graveler/Golem's low Speed and the fact that Mimikyu gets a +1 in Speed automatically. * '''Plumeria (Route 15): '''Golbat and Salazzle are easily taken out with Rock STAB, though watch out for Flame Burst as it comes off from Salazzle's high Special Attack. * '''Guzma (Shady House): '''Golisopod has a chance to bring Graveler down to Sturdy without Eviolite, but Graveler or Golem can shift the tide with Rock Tomb and Thunder Punch. Thus, Golisopod will be switched out thanks to Emergency Exit. Ariados is easy pickings to Rock STAB. When Golisopod comes back, it should not be fought head on, although Stealth Rocks can hurt it a lot. * '''Gladion (Aether House): '''Golbat and Sneasel easily go down. Type: Null can't hope to hurt Graveler/Golem for much, although Pursuit can hurt quite a bit if played incorrectly. * '''Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): '''Sableye hurts only with Shadow Ball, and that scores a 2HKO at worse. Graveler/Golem can hope to lower speed with Rock Tomb so that it can hurt faster. Krokorok is not an ideal matchup, as Graveler/Golem is 4x weak to Ground. Avoid. Persian will decimate with Black Hole Eclipse under Dark Pulse, thus it should not be fought either. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise): '''Hypno will 2HKO with Psychic, thus it is not a wise matchup for Graveler/Golem who can manage 3HKOs. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Aether Foundation employee): '''Ledian goes down easily to Rock STAB, though if Hau kills it first, Slowbro can be weakened with Thunder Punch. Otherwise, Slowbro manages a 2HKO with Psychic though Graveler/Golem outspeeds and has a chance to kill it first. Bruxish can only be faced at full health, but also dies easily to Thunder Punch. Hypno is the same as before. * '''Guzma (Aether Paradise): '''Make sure Golisopod leaves the match first, then set up Stealth Rock for incoming Pokemon. Ariados and Masquerain go down easily, despite the latter's Intimidate. Pinsir will hurt with Brick Break, but it manages a 2HKO at full health and gets OHKO'd by at least 4 hits from Rock Blast with Stealth Rock up. Though, Rock Tomb is a more secure strategy. * '''Lusamine (Aether Paradise): '''Clefable's Moonblast scores a 2HKO. Lilligant scores a OHKO with Petal Dance. Milotic scores a OHKO with Hydro Pump. Bewear takes all of Graveler/Golem's STAB and has a chance to OHKO with Brick Break. Mismagius has a chance to OHKO with Shadow Ball as well. Just set up Stealth Rock, and leave the match to someone else. * '''Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): '''The Geodude line has always been weak to Ground, but now they're even more vulnerable. * '''Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): '''Nothing Graveler/Golem has can dent much into the Totem, and it can hurt back with Sky Uppercut or especially Flash Cannon. Stealth Rock setting won't do much to any of the SOS Pokemon, than a more type-advantaged teammate. * '''Lusamine (Ultra Space): '''Same as before, leave the match to someone else. * '''Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): '''Sunsteel Strike 2HKOs, while Crunch and Zen Headbutt are around the 3HKO range. Graveler and Golem 3HKO with Earthquake, but Groundium Z can close that gap a little. Remember that the Box Legends must be caught. * '''Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): '''137 Special Attack is not the Geodude line's friend. * '''Gladion (Mount Lanakila): '''Crobat and Weavile are handled easily, but mind the latter's Night Slash. Lucario cannot be faced head-on. Only Fire Memory Silvally is a safe kill for Graveler/Golem. * '''Hau (Mount Lanakila): '''Raichu won't OHKO with Psychic, and goes down to Earthquake. Leafeon and Vaporeon should not be fought at all, making Flareon the only safe Eeveeloution kill. Komala will hurt a lot with Wood Hammer, but both Graveler and Golem bulk it out. None of the starters are safe kills, even Incineroar who now has Earthquake. Graveler or Golem can only manage a OHKO with critical Stone Edge and reliance on Sturdy. * '''Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): '''Stealth Rock is even a waste of time, given that they are Fighting types. Graveler or Golem should avoid this fight. * '''Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): '''Graveler or Golem can abuse Relicanth for Rock Polish boosts, if it has Sturdy. Graveler or Golem will have to rely on Earthquake or Heavy Slam to hit everyone else. Heavy Slam OHKOs Carbink, while Graveler's Earthquake lands a 3HKO. Moonblast is not much of a threat coming from Carbink, scoring a 4HKO. Olivia's Golem cannot touch the Trainer's, so Earthquake is the best move here. Probopass will survive any hit thanks to Sturdy, and hit hard with Earth Power. Thus, it should be avoided unless Graveler or Golem is at full health. Lycanroc can only hurt with Counter, but Golem can most definitely take it due to negative priority and kill first. * '''Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): '''Sableye and Drifblim are easy for Golem to handle, while the rest rely a lot on Special Attack. Thus, they should be avoided. * '''Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): '''Stealth Rock is a neat set up, as Graveler or Golem is likely to take a Steel Wing from Skarmory. Crobat and Oricorio cannot hope to touch Graveler/Golem, and Mandibuzz has no offense to work with. Toucannon, OHKOs with Skill Link Bullet Seed. It also breaks through Sturdy, so Graveler/Golem should set up with Rock Polish and Stealth Rock prior to facing it. * '''Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): '''Lycanroc cannot touch Graveler or Golem, and goes down to either Earthquake or Heavy Slam easily. Ninetales while it dies easily to Heavy Slam, outspeeds and easily puts Graveler/Golem away with its Special Attacks. Braviary is much easier to handle, as Graveler and Golem resist all of its attacks. Magnezone can only hit unresistant with Flash Cannon, a move that still does considerable damage to Graveler and Golem. It also has Sturdy, meaning OHKOs cannot work. Graveler and Golem do not have a reliable way of hitting Snorlax, and are screwed by either Heavy Slam or High Horsepower. Incineroar is still, the safest kill for Graveler and Golem. However not by much, as it has Cross Chop. * '''Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): '''The Geodude line resists all of its Electric attacks, and can launch back Earthquake. * '''Post-Game: '''Not as kind to Graveler or Golem at all, given how its weaknesses are very common still. Moves When Geodude starts out in Route 12, it will have the following moves; '''Rock Throw, Smack Down, Thunder Punch, Self-Destruct, and Stealth Rock '''will replace Rock Throw if it is level 28 or higher. At this point, Rock Throw and Smack Down are inferior options to the TM Rock Tomb. Thunder Punch will be Graveler and Golem's second best Electric STAB, as the other ones will mostly rely on its weaker special attack. Self-Destruct is a no. Stealth Rock is neat to weaken incoming Pokemon, and helps the line play defensively if raw power cannot triumph. It is advised to keep Geodude unevolved once captured, so that it can get '''Rock Blast '''early at level 30 in time for the Ghost Trial. Otherwise, Graveler and Golem get it at level 34. Once Geodude evolves, it gets '''Discharge '''at level 40. It is nice as a spread move, but Double Battles are scarce in Alola. Also, it is a special attack move. '''Explosion '''at level 44 is in the same boat as Self-Destruct. The Geodude line in their Alola form lose out on Rock Head, making '''Double-Edge '''at level 50 pretty pointless. By level 54, Graveler/Golem will have most likely already have access to the TM, so '''Stone Edge '''is more of a late reward. Solely Golem learns '''Heavy Slam at level 60, a move it wish it had against Totem Mimikyu. With the Move Relearner, Rock Polish '''and '''Charge '''are the only moves worth mentioning. Rock Polish patches up Graveler/Golem's abysmal speed, while Charge patches up Graveler/Golem's abysmal special defense. However, Rock Polish has more utility as Graveler/Golem will most likely not survive long enough for Charge to work. Golem has '''Heavy Slam '''and '''Steamroller, and Heavy Slam works a bit better since the Alola forms are slightly more heavier than their Kanto counterparts. Steamroller hits Grass and Psychic types, but it's too low power. Regarding TMs, Rock Polish '''helps Graveler/Golem avoid the long wait for the Move Reminder. '''Gyro Ball '''helps use the Geodude line's low speed to its advantage. While '''Earthquake '''is no longer STAB, Graveler/Golem may find some use to hit Electric and Steel Pokemon for high damage. '''Brick Break '''has less reward than Earthquake now. '''Rock Slide '''has decent power and accuracy, so it is up to the player if they want that or the easy-to-crit '''Stone Edge '''instead. '''Rock Tomb '''is a neat trick to lower opposing Pokemon's speed, and has more benefits than Rock Throw. '''Substitute can help Graveler/Golem set up Rock Polish if it needs to safely. Only Golem has access to Wild Charge, while powerful, has a recoil chance. Though if Golem can manage the recoil well, it can handle its best Electric STAB in the game. Recommended movesets: '' 'Stealth Rock Defensive: Stealth Rock, Rock Tomb/Rock Blast, Thunder Punch, Earthquake ''Setup Sweeper:'' Rock Polish, Stone Edge/Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Earthquake/Heavy Slam Recommended Teammates * '''Grass-types: Grass Pokemon sponge Water, Grass, and Ground for Geodude. In return, Geodude handles Fire, Bug, and Flying easily for them. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Tsareena, Lurantis, Leafeon, Decidueye, Shiinotic '' * '''Gigalith/Sandstorm: '''Luckily the Geodude line still has a Rock typing, meaning it benefits from the Special Defense increase under Sand weather. The main problem is, that running two Rock types regarding Gigalith may seem impractical for non-monotype players. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Gigalith (Sand Stream), anyone that can learn TM Sandstorm * Flying-types/Levitate: 'Now that the Geodude family has a severe weakness to Ground, negating Ground attacks is very useful. In addition, Flying Pokemon also sponge Grass and Fighting attacks coming towards Golem who can help them with Electric. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Oricorio, Flygon, Toucannon, Crobat, Skarmory, Gyarados, Togekiss, Mismagius * 'Specially Defensive Walls: '''The Geodude line can take most physical hits well, but its special side is severely lacking. Thus, it can form a defensive core with a Pokemon that takes special attacks very well. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sylveon, Carbink, Gyarados, Gothitelle, Togekiss, Mismagius Other Geodude's stats Graveler's stats Golem's stats * '''What Nature do I want? '''Anything that lowers Special Attack or Speed, though Rock Polish sets will appreciate the Special Attack drop more. * '''Which Ability do I want? Sturdy, as it is a Geodude staple of the previous gens. Magnet Pull is too gimmicky and could potentially backfire for Geodude. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You will definitely evolve from Geodude to Graveler once you train it up a level, evolving it to Golem can be done anytime after that. * How good is the Geodude line in a Nuzlocke? '''Previously, the Geodude line was known for its early-game bulk against most opponents. While the bulk is still there, Alola has many opponents with a colorful variety of movesets and abilities to screw it over. Thus, it requires a lot of team support. No one will deny however, that it gets the job done as a Stealth Rock setup. * '''Weaknesses: Grass, Water, Fighting, Ground (x4) * Resistances: Normal, Fire, Electric, Poison, Flying * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Ice, Fairy, Bug, Rock Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses